cardfightacademyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Promo Shop
Card Shop for promo cards. Hello, here is the manager of Promo Shop. Here you can buy packs which contains Promo and only cards. Every Friday a new Special Event will occur to this shop :D Promo Set: *'PP01' (Contains PR/0001 to PR/0018):100 CP *'PP02' (Contains PR/0019 to PR/0030):100 CP *'PP03' (Contains PR/0031 to PR/0042):100 CP *'PP04' (Contains PR/0043 to PR/0056):100 CP *'PP05' (Contains PR/0057 to PR/0068): 100 CP *'PP06' (Contains PR/0069 to PR/0080):150 CP *'PP07' (Contains PR/0081 to PR/0094, plus PR/0077):150 CP *'PP08' (Contains PR/0095 to PR/0109, plus PR/0089):150 CP *'PP09' (Contains PR/0110 to PR/0121):150 CP *'PP10' (Contains PR/0122 to PR/0137):200 CP *'PP11' (Contains PR/0138 to PR/0157):200 CP Promo Pre-constructed Decks: *'PD01' (Promo Deck 01 which contains the Daikengo pre-constructed deck): 1000 CP Sellers: You can Only buy PP from Promo Clerks and Promo Manager. *Promo Manager: Hunter E.T *Clerks: BlackMist4848 *Xeamnz *Jyuasnteisn Friday's Special: Due to our Grand Opening there is a Special Event only for this Friday (27/9/13) and from now on every Friday there will be a new Event. Today's Event is called Extra Clan. With this event the 1st time you buy a PP from us you can select 1 Clan (that has a Promo card). You will Randomly win 1 Card of the specific Clan plus your Promo Pack. (CLOSED) I know its Thursday yet but this event will have to start like right nao! Friday's Special Event is called the Trial of a Clerk and it is a little different from the previous event. Starting from Thursday (3/10/13) and till Friday (4/10/13) ends people can post here for participating in this event. The event is a Tournament which will hold all Saturday (5/10/13) and Sunday (6/10/13) which participants has to Cardfight (through CFA and only) all Cardfighters joined this event. The winning CFer gains 3 Points (3Ps) and the loser gets 1 Point (1P). Cardfighters can only CF the same person once, so seconds will not be counted. During the end of Sunday the event will close, and the 3 Winners (the 3 players with the most Points) will declared as Clerks of Promo Shop and they can work with us :D Also do not think that becoming Clerk is the only award we give: *1st Cardfighter wins 1 exclusive MPP (Mega Promo Pack) which contains 5 random Promo Cards among all Promo Packs! *2nd Cardfighter wins 1 PP (Promo Pack) of his choice from PP01-PP11. *3rd Cardfighter wins 1 Random Promo card. The awards by this event will given personally by the Manager. Also Manager and Clerk, may join the tournament. Cardfighters of Friday's Special: #Hunter E.T (Points:9) Metrona WinJyu LoseLyris WinXeamnz LoseBlackMist Lose #Metrona (Points:5) Hunter E.T LoseJyu WinXeamnz Lose #Writer7 (Points:3)Lyris Win #Xeamnz (Points:9)Lyris WinHunter E.T WinMetrona Win #XrosHearts (Points:) #Lyris1064 (Points:3) Jyu LoseHunter E.T LoseXeamnz Lose #Ginjo90 (Points:) #Jyuasnteisn (Points:7) Metrona LoseHunter E.T WinLyris Win #BlackMist4848 (Points:3)Hunter E.T Win The Promo Tournament comes to an end~ Now it is time to award the top players for it: 1st: Hunter E.T and Xeamnz congratulations you both won a MPP! 2nd: Jyuasnteisn congratulations you win a random PP of your choice! 3rd: Metrona congratulations you win a Random Promo card! All winners go and check your walls for prizes and I personally thank everyone who participate to this tournament! Also do not forgetthe 3 winners can PM me to tell them the secret of PP packs as they are from now on Clerks~'(CLOSED)' It is Friday (11/10/2013) again guys, so your dear Promo Shop comes with a Special Friday's Event again! As you notice from this Friday and new sesion open to our shop, Promo Decks. So to congratulate our 1st Promo deck arrival (Daikengo Deck) we give to our customers a special gift. The 1st time you buy PD01 this Friday you can select 1 clan with a TD (from TD01 to TD13). You randomly win 3 cards from the selected TD plus your Promo Deck. Copyrights given to: BlackMist4848!!! (CLOSED) Category:Shops